releasethatwitchfandomcom-20200223-history
Nana Pine
Nana Pine a witch from Border Town. She is the daughter of Tigui Pine. Appearance Nana is described as looking like a little girl, young and innocent. Personality Nana was a lighthearted and playful girl. After class she liked to play with birds or roll in the grass watching fight between insects. Unlike her friend Anna she constantly smiled, as if world's sorrows were unknwon to her. When she started practice she cried over deliberately injured animals due to her timid nature and was scared of severe injuries. After some experience, she has become a courageous woman who is willing to step onto the battlefield to heal her allies. Background Nana lost her mother a some point and was raised by only her dad since then. She attended Karl van Bate's lesson, but was noticeably not as attentive as other students. Chronology Nana in tears confessed to Karl van Bate in recent awakening after Anna's supposed execution, and asked if she would be hanged as well.Chapter 10 Seeing Anna was spared by Roland Karl introduced Nana to him. She told she had awaken a week before, trying to help a bird with broken leg. Test on chicken was conducted on-site, the bird was repeteadly injured and healed, which left Nana dissatisfied. After the test she was sent away.Chapters 13-15 After sabotage plan of Hills Medde had failed Roland ordered Nightingale to secretly bring Nana to heal Brian. When she saw him covered in blood she almost fainted, yet cured him and was returned home the same way.Chapter 31 When Tigui Pine found out the truth she ran to Roland's castle in fright. After clearing arisen misunderstanding Tigui accepted her awakening and assured he wouldn't change his attitude. He reluctantly agreed to let her stay in Border Town during winter.Chapters 36-37 Nana was assigned to hospital converted from fleed noble's house and practiced her magic in spare time. Her first patient was a miner whose face was burned by steam exhaust. Bearing the fear she returned his face to original state.Chapter 38 Since then if horn wasn't sounded Nana stayed in hospital and treated wounded militiamen and citizens under protection of her father and guardsmen. During massive attacks of demonic beasts she had being near the wall and treated wounds. She painlessly went through her Day of Awakening, confirming Roland's hypothesis of safe survival by releasing magic power.Chapter 79 Powers & Abilities Magic Her ability belongs to the summoning type. Awakening Healing: She produces a semi-liquid substance from her hands that only she can see. This liquid, when in contact with physical injuries, causes the wounds to heal rapidly. She can restore the damaged parts, including splits, fractures and bruises. She can also join amputated limbs together, but if the body part was completely missing, she could not regenerate it. Finally, she cannot reverse life and death, as her treatment became useless once people die.Chapter 15 After a few months of practice, she has become capable of regrowing minor body parts, such as fingers, if she put enough magic power into it. It takes her a quarter of an hour, to slowly regrow someone's fingers. The bones wold grow first, then flesh and skin, at last nails and hair. This is exhausting for her to treat the broken limbs this way. However, she still cannot bring back limbs at once due to her limited magic power volume.Chapter 236 With Lily's help, she can successfully exchange the limbs of different species, like exchanging the wings of roosters and grey eagles. The down side is that the limbs lose their functions after she joined them, so she has to exchange them back again.Chapter 692 Adulthood Object Enchanting: Nana's evolution on her Day of Adulthood allowed her ability to gain a new characteristic. Her original simple summoning power could now also be attached to objects and could continuously heal the injuries around her. Compared to directly injecting magic power to heal, the effects of her new ability was clearly not as good; at least, it could not result in visible, rapid injury healing. However, it would use up a lot less magic power, and didn't require her to continuously use her ability, which was the biggest advantage enchantment had. As long as the enchanted object kept existing, the patient's injury would slowly heal, and this allowed Nana to heal multiple patients at once. More importantly, it fundamentally removed the pain caused by the repetitive worsening of the patient's injury due to the alternating treatments that occurred when there was insufficient magic power. After her High Awakening, she had performed an experiment in the campsite at the back of Sedimentation Bay. A gauze that she enchanted with her magic could maintain effectiveness for over a week; this was already enough to pull the wounded out of a critical state. The only problem was after she used up her magic power, the object would not disappear but remain inside the body of the patient. If she wanted to get the most out of her magic power, the enchanted object must be as close to the worst part of the injury as possible. Thus, Nana looked at the medical resources in the Dream World and decided to use the suture line for internal injuries and the gauze for external.Chapter 1333 Relationships Family Tigui Pine Nana loves her father and wishes that he would remarry. Allies Roland Wimbledon Witch Union Anna City of Neverwinter Nana Pine is the most popular witch in City of Neverwinter. She is called Angel and highly revered by the First Army and civilians. Thanks to her healing ability, the Border Town Militia followed by citizens changed their attitude towards witches. Trivia Gallery Manhua= Manhua - Nana.jpg Manhua - Nana Pine.png Manahua - Nana 2.jpg Manhua - Nana 3.jpg Nana reuniting with Anna.png|Nana reuniting with Anna Manhua - Nana 4.jpg Nana and Roland.jpg|Nana and Roland 05.png |-| Misc. = Nana.jpg References Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Witches Category:Witch Union Category:Nobles Category:Kingdom of Graycastle